


a teenage vow in a parking lot

by karasunonolibero



Series: daisuga week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Small Town, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: A parking lot, a plan, and a promise.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: daisuga week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543168
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	a teenage vow in a parking lot

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the lyric 'a teenage vow in a parking lot' from [hum hallelujah by fall out boy](https://youtu.be/EqFbx6DtLSw) and also a bit of [she's in love with the boy by trisha yearwood](https://youtu.be/mUFObCZtGWQ).
> 
> DAY 3:  
drama / **music**

“Daichi, we should run away.”

The idea isn’t new. It’s a plan Suga’s suggested before—walking together on the way home from school, or mumbled when he’s aching from being up before sunrise, or whispered into the space between them when they’re curled up in bed together. It’s not really a surprise that Suga brings it up now, in the middle of an old sci-fi movie at the local drive-in.

“One day,” Daichi tells him, like he always does. But this time, Suga looks completely serious. He’s staring intently at Daichi from the passenger seat, face erratically lit by the flickering of the movie screen.

“I mean it, Daichi,” he says quietly. “After graduation. We should just go.”

“Where?”

Suga shrugs. “Fuck if I know. I don’t care as long as it’s with you. Think about it.” His eyes are bright, hands alive as he gestures vaguely. “Just you and me, a few bags, and the road. Nobody to tell us where to go or what to do. Or who to be.”

It’s an appealing and terrifying thought at the same time. The tiny town they lived in never really gave either of them room to breathe, or think about what they really wanted. To dream of a life beyond the town line. Daichi’s expected to take over his father’s hardware store, and Suga to take over the Sugawaras’ peach orchard. Not that there’s anything wrong with either path. But Suga’s proposing something else, an adventure into the complete unknown, a journey to wherever the road would take them and where there were no expectations. Daichi…likes that.

Their hands are entwined on the console between them; Daichi reaches over with his free hand, resting it on top of Suga’s. “Let’s do it.”

Suga’s entire face brightens. “You mean it?”

“I mean it. Have a bag packed the day before graduation. We’ll leave that night, after everyone’s asleep. I’ll come pick you up.” Daichi’s heartbeat quickens as the plan realizes itself right before his eyes.

Suga’s practically beaming next to him, warm fingers tightening in Daichi’s grip. “I can’t wait,” he breathes, leaning over the console to press a fleeting kiss to Daichi’s cheek. “Oh my god, we’re really gonna do it.”

“We’re gonna do it.” Daichi wriggles his hand out from under Suga’s, just long enough to slide his high school ring off his finger. “Give me your hand.”

“Hmm?” Suga does, though, holding his hand out, palm up. Daichi just smiles, flips his hand over, and slides his ring onto Suga’s ring finger.

“It’s not much, but it’s as much of a promise as I can make to you right now,” Daichi says softly. “Wherever we end up, whatever happens, I’ll be by your side through all of it. I love you.”

Suga blinks back at him with tears in his eyes and curls a hand around the back of Daichi’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. “I love you, too,” Suga whispers against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [till tonight do us part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755413) by [karasunonolibero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero)


End file.
